bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GamingFanatic/Merry Christmas!
Merry Christmas everyone! I know I'm posting this blog a little late, but there are a few reasons for why. But I'm not going to get into detail about that. Speech Since I joined this Wiki on August 29th of 2010, I felt something about this place. And it felt really good. Once the chat came this August, I was actually able to communicate with the other users without having to leave a message on their talk page or leave a comment on a blog. After that, I started to make friends with most of the users. And I learned more about stuff like internet memes and, believe it or not, it actually taught me how to be myself. At school, before summer break ended, I was one of the most hated members of the class and the class nerd. And I would always act goofy. Which didn't make myself look good. I still had friends there though anyway. But after I started coming on the chat, I've learned how to be myself in public, and act more mature. And now, the people at school don't hate me anymore. And I liked that. I've made a lot of good friends on here, I've learned more about codes (Like templates and galleries, for example), learned more about the Wiki's past and users, and I've learned to be myself. This place is like a second home for me, and I don't plan on leaving here anytime soon. Christmas Bakugan Baku Sky Raiders * Darkus Betadron * Darkus Kodokor * Pyrus Jaakor * Subterra Jaakor * Pyrus Skytruss * Aquos Skytruss * Darkus Skytruss BakuFusion * Aquos Radizen * Aquos Roxtor * Subterra Radizen * Subterra Roxtor * Ventus Radizen * Ventus Roxtor * Pyrus Spatterix * Pyrus Stronk * Darkus Spatterix * Darkus Stronk * Ventus Worton * Ventus Balista * Aquos Worton * Aquos Balista Combinations * Aquos Betakor * Subterra Betakor * Ventus Betakor * Pyrus Scorptak * Darkus Scorptak * Ventus Volkaos * Aquos Volkaos BakuMine * Pyrus Tremblar * Aquos Tremblar * Ventus Tremblar * Subterra Tremblar * Haos Tremblar Mechtogan * Darkus Dreadeon * Haos Miserak Mobile Assaults * Pyrus Jakalier Gallery NC1.jpg|All in the box. There are 29 Bakugan in total. (Mom forgot to get the Battle Suits for me. So if those were there, it would've been 33) NC2.jpg|*Worton position* None shall touch it. NC3.jpg|Balista: *Put on eyepiece* Don't worry. Balista Holmes is on the case! NC4.jpg|Worton: -_- Do we really have to fuse for a photo? NC5.jpg|Volkaos won't stand up right. NC6.jpg|Alternate colored Volkaos. NC7.jpg|Betadron: Can you get me now, Wiseman? NC8.jpg|Kodokor: Something's missing... NC9.jpg|Betadron: Where's Mutabrid? Kodokor: All I know is he's forever alone. NC10.jpg|I finally get a Mechtogan that isn't from Wave 1 or from Mechtavius Destroyer! NC11.jpg|And I got Miserak too. NC13.jpg|Mom forgot to get me it last year, but she got it this year instead. I'm suprised 'cuz it wasn't even on the list. NC12.jpg|From a BakuFusion pack. NC14.jpg|From a BakuFusion pack. NC15.jpg|From a BakuFUsion pack. NC16.jpg|Spatterix: Where's Stronk? NC17.jpg|From a BakuFusion pack. NC18.jpg|Radizen: Where am I? What is this place? NC19.jpg|Roxtor: NC20.jpg|Roxtor grew legs! NC21.jpg|Radizen: We did a power hug! NC22.jpg|From a BakuFusion pack. NC23.jpg|Group photo! Nintendocan (Christmas).png|Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and has a happy New Year. Merry Christtmas to all, and to all a good night! Every question has an answer. 02:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts